


猩红山庄  01

by huanhuan022049



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 露中 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhuan022049/pseuds/huanhuan022049
Summary: 爱之于我，不是一蔬一饭，肌肤之亲，是一种不死的欲望，是颓败生活里的英雄梦想。——【法】玛格丽特·杜拉斯





	猩红山庄  01

chapter 1 

 

 

1946年的一个金秋的午后，一辆增马的轿车风尘仆仆地闯入了西卵区，它的表面沾满了不知来自何方的泥土和尘埃，使本漆黑锃亮的车身被一层层疲惫的污痕掩盖，看不出它本身的光彩，但你能知道，那是一辆时新的轿车，并且价值不菲。即便如此，长途跋涉依旧让它，以及坐在那里头的年轻人感到疲惫不堪，眼下这辆如同垂暮的老马般鼻孔低低嘶鸣着引擎声的轿车正费劲地爬上山坡，长岛闲逸的阳光宛如淡金色的丝绸一样在这片无忧之地荡漾。  
显然它的到来在长岛引起了一场小型的话题暴风，当然，我是说，那风声的涟漪尚未荡漾开，但那也是迟早的事，自从这辆看上去在那群暴发户和浪荡公子哥争奇斗艳的豪车中没什么特别的轿车若无其事地停在了那座尘封已久的城堡面前，我打赌，接下来好几个月，整个长岛的妇女太太茶话会上都少不了要谈论起它来。  
但这一切，对于年轻的布拉金斯基先生来说，都为时过早。  
眼下他正从车上下来，在几位完全陌生的佣人的陪伴下走进那浮雕恢弘的大门，他身穿裁剪得体的西装，外面披着一件成色极好的皮草外套，拄着一根昂贵的，杖柄镶着各色玳瑁和蓝宝石的手杖，看上去风度翩翩，他俊美非凡的脸上难掩倦色，在他身后，是一连窜动作干脆利索的佣人，他们托着伊万的箱子和行李，在管家苏霍洛夫的指挥下井井有条地安置上，像两排黑色的，轻盈的蝴蝶远远不断的飘上前厅从二楼伸展环抱而下的两条环形楼梯。  
“布拉金斯基先生，欢迎您大驾光临，我们在此恭候已久。”  
苏霍洛夫转过身来，毕恭毕敬地朝伊万鞠了一躬。他是个苏联人，不，我是说，准确的说应该是个斯拉夫男人，毕竟据他所言，他不曾呼吸过那个红色联邦哪怕一口空气。他已经不年轻，从内到外充满了资本主义的老做派，甚至还有个美国名字，但在这儿用不上，长岛不吃列宁格勒那套。  
伊万礼貌地与他点头，然后请他把自己领到他自己的主卧去了。  
他的房间要走上好一段路，穿过一个几乎看不见尽头的长廊，长廊正对着绚烂缤纷，芳香馥郁的后花园，两侧整齐地排列着雪花石膏的科尔斯柱，墙壁是华贵的杏红色，上面用金色的漆箔缀饰着细小精美的碎花，宽敞的长廊两侧墙壁上色彩鲜艳地挂着着精美的油画，铜框里头十分热闹，有金翅膀的天使，深蓝，猩红与象牙白交相掩映，画中栩栩如生的喧嚣同阴森冷清的建筑形成一种华丽却几近诡异的气氛，也许是中世纪某个鼎鼎大名的大师的真迹，也许只是一幅技艺高超的赝品。但这在伊万眼里没什么差别。  
他的房间比他想的还要大得多，伊万发誓，他只是在苏霍洛夫推开门的那瞬间惊叹了，那就像他头一回经过夏宫并坐在拥挤的车上远远地眺望那座在夏日晴空下熠熠生辉的精致宫殿那样的心情，他从未想过自己竟有一天还能住进这样金碧辉煌的巢穴里。  
这座房子——并不应该单纯地被用无趣的“房子”相称，那就是一座如假包换的城堡，出身于中产家庭的伊万自小只在娜塔莉亚幼年的睡前童话里游历过的那种，宽敞的大厅随处可见镶嵌着昂贵珠宝的精致饰品，上了年代的东方古瓷器，从绘满绚烂细腻得惊人的彩色天使群像的屋顶中央垂下浑重而瑰丽的水晶吊灯，像是用无数璀璨的星光串起来，甚至还有一个华丽纷泽得不像话的玫瑰镂空圆窗，细碎切割的彩色玻璃炫彩晶莹地盛满金灿灿的阳光，如同少女精妙的奁盒中装着无数珠宝与碎钻，熠熠流光。  
这一处的精致程度远远超出了伊万的想象，连每一束光影都在倨傲地告诉他，这里的主人曾经是何等高贵。他不禁开始想象，这座白金牢笼里究竟尘封着什么样的金灿灿的秘密。  
十足的哥特意味，从内到外。就像他头一回从高大冰冷的铁门外凝视这座高贵冷艳的建筑时，就有这样的感觉，它美艳绝伦，却像带着剧毒的红玫瑰，散发着孤傲而森冷的气息。驱逐每一个试图一探究竟的过客。

但现在，午后的艳阳赐予它短暂的温暖，在大得有些空荡荡的房间内伊万依旧感到陌生而无所适从，他凝视着眼前的柔橘色光雾，鎏金潢彩，仿佛坠入梦幻之境。他有些苦闷地想，今晚恐怕又是一个不眠之夜。

诚然，这里一直都不缺乏料理它的人，但显然缺乏灵魂，显得死气沉沉，伊万认为，它看上去要么像个坏了多年的生锈八音盒，要么像个落灰的无人认领的巨大棺材。总而言之，像个死物，这让伊万不由自主地联想起过去五年糟糕透顶的时光，那总是在他惊悚而刺痛的噩梦中一帧一帧回放的灰色画面，涂满了发黑的鲜血，遍地横尸，每向前一步都有可能踩到什么人碎落的肢体，疯魔似的哭喊与嘶吼充斥着耳膜，枪林弹火轻而易举地夺走鲜活年轻的生命，屠杀生机勃勃的理想，奉还无可计数的冷硬死尸。说老实话，伊万打一开始，就不怎样喜欢这儿，但他没有别的选择。提出异议又显得太过不识时务，毕竟能白白捡到一座这样的大房子谁也不能说不是一件天上掉下的好事。

晚餐的时候苏霍洛夫差人准备了一些红菜汤以及冷酸鱼，上好的鹅肝与黑松露，为了迎合远道而来的，舟车疲顿的伊万，他甚至从纽约请来了一位大厨，据说他曾供职于末代沙皇，当然，这都是些逸闻，但并不妨碍他的身价高居不下。  
“您看上去不太满意，也许您有什么吩咐么？”苏霍洛夫敏锐地捕捉到伊万脸上微妙的表情，他恭敬地俯下身去询问伊万。  
“不，没有什么问题，我很满意。”伊万垂下了紫水晶一样的眼眸，其中难以述说的神色被铂金色纤长浓密的睫毛遮掩，暖黄色的灯光捂不热他雪白的肌肤，他看上起宛如一座美丽的雕塑，静谧又纯洁，绅士而疏离，不沾烟火的样子仿佛由上帝亲手雕刻。  
伊万只每样菜尝了几口，然后喝光了红菜汤，此外就搁下了餐具。

“真的吗？虽然这样贸然提问十分冒昧，但您似乎不太享受这顿晚饭。”  
“不，它很好，只是，我觉得有些疲惫，你知道，我坐了好几天的船，和好几天的车。”  
“您需要休息。”苏霍洛夫几近斩钉截铁地说。他拍了拍手，不知从哪个角落无声无息地窜出来五六个穿着清一色西装的人，迅速而利落地撤掉了桌面上除了水晶花瓶外所有的器皿，以一种极高地效率换上了雪白的新桌布，恢复了晚餐前的样子。

伊万想了想，他试探道：“一直以来，这儿都只有你们吗？他看上去有些过于空旷。”  
“不，曾经这里是伊利亚先生的居所，但战争结束了那一切。”

苏霍洛夫显然没有想到伊万会突然提起这个，他眯了眯眼，用一种耐人寻味的口吻回应道：“布拉金斯基先生，我是说，伊利亚·布拉金斯基先生曾经为这里带来过无数的繁华和热闹，这儿曾经日夜流水一般进出数不清的名流和权贵，年年月月亮如白昼，灯火辉煌，筵席遍布高朋满座，这里曾经露天而宴，所到之人皆披金戴银，赫赫有名，这儿曾经觥筹交错，山珍海味取之不尽，这儿曾经歌舞升平，乐声彻夜，金色，银色的高跟鞋踩碎无数年轻漂亮的少年少女妙曼的青春年华，碎成一地柔软奢丽的玫瑰花瓣。”

伊万听得有些入神，那语言仿佛具有魔力，诱导着伊万眼前惟妙惟肖地演绎起一些旖旎热闹的画面来，那莺声燕语仿佛近在耳畔。

“那为什么后来冷清了？”伊万来到了自己的房间，他已经认得了这条路，从餐厅到房间。  
“噢，这说来话长，也许您该挑一个时间充足的下午问我，也许我们还能替您准备上一壶细磨的杏仁茶，但显然不是现在。”苏霍洛夫再次露出复杂的神色，但他很快又收拾好了自己的表情，换上了那副无可挑剔的礼貌笑脸：“晚安，祝您有一个美好的夜晚，布拉金斯基先生。”

然后在他近乎诡异的笑容中，那道沉重华丽的木门紧紧合上了。

这儿真的很奇怪，令人浑身难受。

伊万皱了皱眉，他这样想。

 

一切都是那样井然有序，以至于让人觉得无趣。意料之中的，没过多久“那座城堡”来了个新主人这一消息不胫而走，很快飞入了长岛每张饭桌上，融入每一杯昂贵的花茶里，太太小姐们津津乐道，把这事儿传的天花乱坠，一会儿又说是那位斯拉夫贵族凯旋归来啦， 一会儿又说是那位人们心照不宣的美丽情人迎来了鲜活的第二春，又有说他们早就死干净了，一位暴发户出手阔绰地买下了这栋奢靡华丽的城堡。  
这风波愈演愈烈，似乎整个西卵区都在翘首以待，想要一窥究竟。  
首先送来邀请函的是迈克尔·卡里斯，一位在东卵区十分有分量的老住户，继承了丰厚的遗产，祖宅是长岛整个西卵区最阔气的庄园，经典又考究的亚当式建筑，从空中花园俯瞰碧绿马场犹如一望无垠的的绿色绒锻，海水的鲜亮气息从白金色的细软沙滩一直蔓延到杏白与棕绿色夹拥的富丽大门。  
伊万从西线战场上下来后就发誓，再也不要参与这些乱七八糟的，毫无意义的无聊聚会，任何形式都不，他已经看腻了那些庸俗的笑脸，满的溢出空气的脂粉气和铜臭味让他浑身难受，但显然，当你来到一个完全陌生的环境，你未必具有随心所欲的资格，二十多年的生活经验与苏霍洛夫的友好建议都明确地告诉他，爽约没什么好果子吃。  
这就是为什么他正和这群互不相识的华丽的陌生人齐聚一堂，却只有他一个人感受到了不合时宜的尴尬。  
“布拉金斯基先生，我可以叫你伊万吗？”一个头上戴着珍珠头花的小姐笑盈盈地看着他：“听说你是个了不起的战争英雄。”  
“您过奖了，我不过是个随军的小兵，算不上什么英雄。”  
伊万礼貌地回应，这份不掺杂质的绅士做派和他天生讨喜得很的皮囊几乎在一瞬间就俘获了在场每个女性，上帝作证，她们在饭局开始还不到五分钟，就把这个初来乍到的漂亮青年的名字挂上了自己的宴请名单——即便她们压根还不知道他姓甚名谁，但那又有什么关系呢？没人能够否认这位小布拉金斯基先生也会像当年的伊利亚·布拉金斯基一样成为这里的每一只华丽的雀鸟用以炫耀的鲜亮羽毛之一。  
“噢，你太谦虚了，亲爱的。”另一位金色短发的妇人闻言笑了起来，显然她对伊万有着不可小觑的好感，之所以这么说，是因为她的丈夫，是纽约市警察局长，高人一等的认知已经烙印在在座每一个人的骨肉中，他们从头发丝到脚趾间都在翕忽着倨傲：“我们都知道那是场地狱之旅，快说说你那挂满衣襟的功勋背后的故事吧。”  
余下的人也纷纷附和，显然他们并没有真正地认可这位新成员，但却摆出一副试探的客气嘴脸，仿佛在伺机窥探伊万沉静的微笑背后的秘密，他的来头，他的本领，他是否像当年的伊利亚·布拉金斯基一样令人谈之色变，一样的本事通天？  
伊万微不可查的顿了顿，显然他并不愿意在这个话题上停留过久：“遗憾的是，我没有什么值得一提的经历，也没有在阿拉贡森林以一敌五单枪匹马横扫三个机枪队的本领，如果我说，我到那儿去，就是个替人跑腿的小角色，恐怕要扫各位的兴了。”  
他还是那么儒雅，浑然天成的艺术家气息，这都多亏了那台让他又爱又恨的笨重家伙，他的大提琴，可惜他用上手的那把已经扔在莫斯科的郊外，他的住所，现在他还找不到一把称手的。

“你会弹钢琴吗？”突然另一个年轻的小姐出声。  
“稍微懂一点皮毛，但算不上多么好。”伊万老老实实地回答。  
“那真是太好了！”那个穿着白裙子的小姐欢呼：“下周我那儿有一场小型的音乐沙龙，请你一定要到场好吗？”  
这就是了，伊万默默地数着，自从他上桌以来，已经被他们安排到了下下周。  
“您看上去可真是一表人才，英俊得很，恕我冒昧，您和原先住在那儿的伊利亚·布拉金斯基先生是亲属吗？你看上去同他很像。”  
一个梳着油腻腻背头的的中年男人问道，一时间大家都安静了下来，气氛将近肃穆。  
伊万眨眨眼，不明白为什么大家都对这个问题如此看重，他甚至感觉，似乎得到这个答案，才是他今天坐在这儿的价值。

“是的，他是我的表哥。”  
一时间在座脸上的表情可谓精彩纷呈，经历过短暂的面面相觑后那气氛又从不可描述的诡异转为轻快的闲逸，仿佛从未有过那样一段小插曲。

“哦，他还好吗？”  
“是的，他在战争中战功赫赫，现在凯旋归来，是个真正的战争英雄。”

但他们再次露出不可置信的表情。

“天哪！？他没有死？！”

“喔？！上帝啊！”

“这太不可思议了。”

 

有人迫不及待地惊叹。没有人指责她们的失礼，显然，每个人心里都这么震惊了，那震惊只不过借几张不那样严密的嘴巴漏了出来。

他们看上去都很在意伊利亚，伊万有些诧异，是谁告诉他们伊利亚死于战争？他当然知道现在是个怎样的局势，也从未指望一则消息飞跃白令海峡后还剩多少实在东西，但这不是以讹传讹，根本就是空穴来风。  
于是他说：“他很好，没什么毛病，现在在中央很受器重，还和莎拉波娃·叶夫戈结为夫妻，恐怕一时半会儿抽不出时间到这儿来。”

 

实际上，那个乱糟糟的午后茶会究竟讨论出了个什么所以然来伊万早已没有印象，唯一在他混沌的脑海里留下痕迹的只有那群叽叽喳喳的麻雀们提起的，关于伊利亚的只言片语，他们像锋利的砂石一样嵌入了伊万的心中，并使他躁动不安，想要抓一个倒霉虫用枪抵着他的脑袋让他把来龙去脉交代清楚。  
当那场茶话会终于在主客尽兴而餍足的笑容中走向尾声，人们三三两两地和主人告别，离开房子走向各色的汽车，其中一个妇女突然压低了声音，神秘兮兮地凑近了伊万：“你有见过她了，对吗？ ”  
伊万被这个没头没尾的提问弄得有些恼火。整个下午他都在被各种千奇百怪的问题纠缠，唯一相同的是，那些问题无一不是与那座富丽堂皇却过分冷清的建筑有关，这让他他觉得自己只是被当做一个窥伺那座神秘建筑内部的洞口。  
“我不明白您指的是什么。”伊万记得她是莱恩太太：“莱恩太太，我只是初来乍到，恐怕不比他们知道得多。”  
“你那位英俊得不像话的表哥的情人啊，他没有跟你提起过吗？”  
她似乎并不在意伊万是否只是个新成员，  
“实际上，我和他没怎么说过话。”  
“她真的很····特别。”莱恩太太笑的让伊万有些发怵：“你应该认识认识她的，但我不知道她是否还住在那儿，自打你表哥去打仗了，我再也没见过她。”  
伊万欲言又止。显然对她的说辞并不信任，莱恩太太见状，皱起眉头迫不及待地打断了伊万：“听着，没有什么是伊利亚·布拉金斯基做不到的，如果我再年轻几岁，我一定也会像那些正当妙龄的傻姑娘一样疯狂地痴迷于他，可我已经这把年纪了，多多少少也比屋子里头的清醒些，囚禁一个没见过什么世面的漂亮的傻丫头，对他来说不是什么麻烦事。”

或许是捕捉到了伊万的动摇，她又说：“不过，你可别乱来，你们这些年轻人总是这么鲁莽冲动，万一闯出了祸，可千万别说出我的名字来。”

 

显然最后几句话只能起到适得其反的作用，伊万并不会因为她那几句做做样子的警告而湮灭对那个神秘女子的好奇心。晚餐的时候他向苏霍洛夫提起了这件事。  
苏霍洛夫对他的提问似乎并不感到意外。仿佛一早就知道他今天要在喝菌菇忌廉汤的时候提及这个问题。  
“是的，但她已经不住在这儿，前些年她搬到后面的小别墅去住了。如果你想要拜访她，沿着西边的小路走上十分钟就能到。”  
“为什么搬出去了？”伊万追问，难道她也受不了这怪异的感觉？  
苏霍洛夫仿佛看穿了他心中所想，不紧不慢地说：“她不太与人相处，性格有些孤僻，从前布拉金斯基先生还在的时候尚且好些，自从他回国了，她总是闷闷不乐。有时候一个人待在房间里一整天，或者坐在窗边从早到晚。”  
“她不爱伊利亚？”  
“不，恰恰相反，她与布拉金斯基先生十分恩爱，以至于失去了他，她就像被抽空了灵魂一样。”  
苏霍洛夫不仅记性不赖，表达能力也相当不错，伊万已经能够想象那华美的大落地窗前一个可怜兮兮地盼望着情人归来的单薄身影。  
“令人同情。”  
“是的。”苏霍洛夫对此并没有异议。

伊利亚并没有在这儿留下多少有价值的东西，伊万从某个面目模糊的邻居嘴里听说了——对方描述得惟妙惟肖，当年伊利亚离开的时候轰轰烈烈，那天晚上布拉金斯基府邸灯火彻夜通明，数不清的大箱子仿佛没有尽头一样从门内抬出来，装满了好几十辆车，而他本人那天则着装隆重，像个将要加冕的国王，在花园中央的喷泉前与情人久久地吻别后就扬长而去。他卷走了曾经带给这儿的一切，但留下了自己的情人。  
伊万对此始终将信将疑，他们怎么能够连那天伊利亚的外套是什么皮质都记得这么清楚，有人说是水貂毛，有人说是狐皮，总之，这段往事在长岛传唱已久，如今已经演化出无数种样貌。

所幸，他在这儿的日子很清闲，因此他花了好几天，找到了伊利亚遗漏在藏书室某个上了锁的抽屉中的一叠类似于日记的东西，但他没有写很多，大概只有一年多，而且也并不连续，通常一周两到三次。  
他告诉苏霍洛夫，自己想在这儿安静地写些东西，希望没有人来打扰，并在随后一个清净的下午里翻完了伊利亚的日记。那并不是很多，以至于他通篇浏览后还有时间倒回来重新挑选一些自认为十分重要的片段，试图从中找出蛛丝马迹复现当年的情景。  
伊利亚的日记里，主角永远只有一个人，一个名字十分奇怪的YAO，  
根据日记中所言，这个人来自遥远的中国，似乎和伊利亚极为亲密，在伊万的印象里伊利亚永远都是那副冷漠又倨傲的模样，像西迪吉尔卡的冰山，就算是面对他们这些同族的孩子，也没给出多少额外的温柔，然而当他在这本泛黄的日记中着笔记录他的生命的时候，伊万仿佛能够看见一个情窦初开的小子，夜晚伏在书桌前如痴如醉地回味与情人的幽会，恨不得把世上一切描绘美好的词汇揉碎了塞进笔墨里，用以勾勒心上人万分之一的风情。

而那位情人呢，她似乎是个绝代佳人，纸张和贫瘠的文字只能够呈现她冰山一角的魅力，她既能够慷慨地挥霍她名贵的美丽于众生间雨露均沾，又能够忠贞不二地对你一人风情万种，毫无疑问，她把尚且年轻的伊利亚迷得神魂颠倒。

静谧地爬上西窗的月光朦朦胧胧地掩饰了伊万的旖旎幻想，可谁又能责怪一个感情泛滥的男人呢？那文字就那样深深地烙进了伊万的脑海里，即便它覆满了陈年的厚尘，纸张黄脆得仿佛一碰即碎，但那流淌期间的情感仍未枯萎，并在重见天日的一瞬间骤然鲜活，照进伊万空落落的内心。

他决定要挑个时间去拜访一下这位身披月光的美丽情人。一旦产生了这个想法，他便莫名地感到一阵激动和兴奋，伊万也说不清这感觉从何而来，但久违的使他感觉到自己是个有血有肉的活人。

 

 

机会来的很是时候，感恩节近在眼前，伊万此时已经多少适应了些在这儿的生活，也有了几个稍微说得上话的邻居，但依旧对于那些接昏连昼的聚会和派对避之唯恐不及。于是在一个静谧的傍晚，他婉拒了某位小姐的邀请，换上考究的双排扣西装，独自一人信步踏上西边那条并不起眼的小路。

苏霍洛夫提起的那幢小别墅并不难找，同西卵区那些阔气的豪华建筑群相比，眼前这幢别墅显得低调许多，然而这绝不意味着它不精致。这幢白色的三层小楼带有鲜明的新古典主义风格，前院的植被修剪合宜，几株常春藤郁郁葱葱的攀附在大理石墙面，在白色纱质窗帘的遮掩下，朦胧的灯光从拱形窗户中透露出来，里头似乎正有人走动，影影绰绰看不分明。

关于那位神秘的东方情人不知真假的逸闻总是伴着红茶的馥郁香气和黄油饼干的碎屑在太太小姐们的聚会中被一再提及，好事者们唾沫星子飞溅，言之凿凿，仿佛自己就是那些个旖旎情事的亲历者，然而事实上，谁也无法真正掀开那层薄纱窥得真相。

来应门的是个佣人装扮的东欧女人，她略带诧异的打量伊万了一番，大概是由于这幢别墅鲜有访客。见伊万衣着考究气度不凡，女佣的语气倒是十分尊敬。  
“请问您是？”  
在伊万表达完自己的身份与意图后，女佣摆出了一副极为惊讶的神情：“请您稍等。”说罢她转身走进屋子向主人进行通报，片刻后便快步赶回，恭敬的将伊万往客厅领。  
“请往这边走，先生。”她带领伊万穿过门廊，走进温暖明亮的大厅。同伊利亚那奢华到令人咂舌的宅邸相比，这里的内饰显得素雅许多，大约是由于主人来自中国的缘故，摆件多是些精致的东方瓷器和玉器。大厅的正中央放着一架三角钢琴，那位令伊利亚陷入狂热的美妙佳人正倚靠在一旁的沙发上，手中拿着一本装订精美的绛红色硬壳书，低垂着眉眼信手翻阅着。

伊利亚曾在日记里不惜用尽一切美好的字眼来赞美这位佳人，如今那些旖旎热烈的文字终于化作了具象的实体，那是多么精致的人儿啊。伊万霎时间理解了自己兄长那痴狂的爱恋，世间最为美好的事物与她相比都要为之失色。她身着一袭下摆蓬松的白色纱裙，黑色的长发犹如丝绸一般披散在肩后，由于半倚的姿态，那裙摆有一半松松垂落在地，裸露出白皙诱人的脚踝。最动人的还是那张脸——伊万本以为她的面容会同大多数东方女人一样温婉柔和，然而事实上，那张美丽的面孔带着英气，内里却糅杂了一丝动人的忧郁。她好像丝毫不曾注意到这位访客的到来，仍兀自阅读着那部书籍，伊万并不曾做声，生怕打扰了这动人的景致一般。过了许久她才缓缓抬起头，在见到来客面容的一刹那，她黑曜石一般的眼睛里忽然多出了些讶异与说不清道不明的神采。

她并未起身迎接访客——这自然有些失礼，然而伊万已经全然不在乎这可笑的礼节，他心中沉寂已久的那潭死水在见到这位名为王耀的东方佳人的一刹那忽然重新泛起波澜，那汩活水慢慢流入他内心枯寂的死地，逐渐化为汹涌的情潮。即使对方曾经属于他的兄长，可那又如何？伊利亚已经在大洋的另一头完成联姻，甚至只字未曾提及他在美国还有这样一位美妙的情人。

“你是？”她维持坐着的姿态开了口，那声音相比一般女性来说略微低沉一些，带着点雌雄莫辩的意味，那动作有些僵硬，声音里带着明显的虚浮与试探，就像····就像重启一个久未使用的锈化机器。  
伊万终于知道了，自从他看到这个人的第一眼他就感觉到有种说不清的诡异，如今他终于知道了——就在他看清了那双美丽却空洞死寂的眼睛时，她这么美，却没有一丝生气，像个漂亮却死气沉沉的人偶娃娃。

“我是伊万·布拉金斯基，伊利亚是我的表兄，”伊万道，明明只是初见，他便已经被这位佳人彻底夺去魂魄，他一面不可自已地，着迷地看着对方，一边搜肠刮肚地想要回忆从前那些装模作样的公子哥都是怎么在女士面前装绅士的：“我目前借住在他的宅邸里，很高兴能够见到您，小姐。”  
说罢他让人端来一瓶上好的陈酿，那是苏霍洛夫从伊利亚的酒窖里弄来的。  
王耀总算抬起眼睛，沉郁而缓慢地扫了伊万一眼，这目光就像纽约的少女用指腹剜了一抹铁盒中的雪花膏，让伊万浑身绷直。所幸那目光只是毫不留恋地一扫，然后她略点了点头以示感谢，这时候女佣上前布菜。

说老实话，这和伊万所想的大相庭径，甚至不像个在西卵区生活的人，她和前些不请自来的邻居们是如此不同，倘若苏霍洛夫没有斩钉截铁地向伊万保证，他没有说谎，这位漂亮情人的确从未离开西卵区，他会认为她可能来自上个世纪伦敦的某个不见天日的阴冷地窖，或是某搜往返于三角贸易航线中的逼仄甲板里。  
身为主人的她游离着目光不再与伊万相视，完全沉浸于自己的世界一般呆愣的望着窗外出神。让人只觉得她鲜明的灵魂并不在这儿，这儿只有幸收藏着她精雕细琢的皮囊。

女佣很快送上了生切火腿配鱼子酱，黄油面包还有撒上欧芹作点缀的俄式酸奶油饺子，为二人斟好酒后女佣便离开了别墅，伊万发现这些菜色同伊利亚宅邸的如出一辙。

“····他，他还好吗？”沉默盘踞了好一会儿，王耀终于从自己的世界中回过神来，低声询问道。

 

伊万想起苏霍洛夫对于这位佳人过于“孤僻”的评价，显然对方全然不顾礼节，甚至连基本的寒暄都不屑于敷衍，便焦急的询问了自己最为关心的问题。这让伊万从心底里升起对伊利亚难言的妒忌来。

“他很好，伊利亚在战争中建立了功勋，战后的生活相当尊荣。”伊万如实回答道，他们沉默的举杯饮酒，这是伊万从苏联带来的斯托利，入口极烈，刚入喉就让她微微呛咳起来，脸色却显得更加苍白。  
伊万当然理解她的心情，事情的真相对于这位痴情的美人来说太过残忍，他甚至在一刹那兴起了掩盖事实的念头，然而下一秒便被自己推翻。说出来，他告诉自己，说出来，她就有可能属于你。  
“伊利亚已经同叶夫戈家族进行了联姻。”伊万怀着不可告人的报复心理道出真相，果不其然，这位美丽情人的面容霎时变得惨白。  
“inter？”在一段令伊万有些不安的沉默后，她喃喃着重复了一遍，似乎不太相信自己所听到的内容。 但更像压根没听懂，像个初学人语的孩子反复咀嚼着父母嘴里陌生的词汇。  
仅凭这个看上去写满疑惑的无辜眼神，伊万并不能断定她究竟明白了什么，但至少不会是什么好东西。毕竟“marry”本身不是一个人能够完成的动词，而她对此一无所知，傻子都能知道这究竟是怎么了，更何况她看上去，好吧，虽然是有点不太正常的呆滞，但那未必不是对着=这突如其来的噩耗的滞后反应。

她的手在轻颤，这让她看上起像朵暴雨中颤抖的玫瑰。

“是的，”伊万残忍的添上一刀：“是叶戈夫家的小女儿莎拉波娃，都说他们是天造地设的一对儿。”

她像是完全失了神，思绪不知飘向何方，片刻过后才后知后觉的清醒过来，重新将目光聚焦到伊万身上。但似乎始终无法做到，她越过了伊万，看到了远在莫斯科的某些与她无关的温馨画面。  
好一会儿，她勉强的示意伊万多用些鱼子酱，自己却一仰头喝光了杯里所有酒液。她的眼框逐渐红了起来，一时间伊万以为她会哭，那些惨遭抛弃的女人不都向来如此，然而这位东方佳人却只是静默的端坐着不再吭声。她眼里的神采消失不见，变得空洞而怆然起来，这份悲伤令她却更添几分诱人的韵味，伊万无法移开自己的目光，心中升起想将她紧紧搂进怀中的冲动，情意汹涌着久久无法平息。酒精逐渐使自己失去了理智。

伊万想，他从未如此渴望得到一个人。

桌上的餐点几乎没有人动过，他们只是沉默的对坐着饮酒，很快一瓶便见了底。伊万注意到对方的脸颊已经红了起来，像他童年时在庄园采摘过的莓果。  
“你还好吗？”他关切的询问到。当然，也许夹杂了某些并不那样光彩的试探。  
她摆了摆手，步履摇晃着站起了身，似乎是想再去取上一些酒，然而酒精令她不甚清醒，差点不小心跌倒在地。  
“小心！”伊万伸出手握住她的小臂，那肌肤细腻的触感让他几近疯狂，对方却火上浇油的将身体靠了过来。她的眼睛微微泛红，晶莹的泪珠仿佛要在下一秒滑落，理智终于轰然断裂。  
上帝会原谅一个被恶魔蛊惑的可怜虫的，他想，因此遵从着内心最本能的情欲，紧紧搂住她纤细的腰身，吻上她柔软的嘴唇。  
“唔…”没想到他并没有如想象中一样被推开，来自东方的佳人被伊万胡乱亲吻着，泪水终于不受控制的滚落脸颊，那咸涩的滋味被伊万尝进嘴里，再随着唇舌的动作重新送回王耀自己口中。  
“我爱你，”伊万的心跳从未如此猛烈，仿佛浑身的细胞都在激动着，叫嚣着，翻起陌生的情潮，将他湮灭。  
他动情的吮吻着她的颈项：“我会比伊利亚更爱你。”  
至此，对方突然终于如同再忍不住似的，发出低低的抽泣声，也许是孤寂了太久，也许是绝望到极点，她像抓住救命稻草般紧紧搂住伊万不再松手，这让伊万获得了巨大的鼓励，灵魂深处囚禁的恶兽仿佛从中攫取无尽能量，挣脱而出，他将王耀打横抱起，走向那个白色皮质的漆金沙发，狠狠将对方压在自己身下。他几近粗暴的掀起她的裙摆，喘息着摸进对方滑嫩的大腿内侧，然后——

“你是男人？！”  
伊万震惊的抬起头，手上的触感令他大感意外，可那东方美人并未如他所料般害怕或是惊恐，她只是轻轻起伏着胸膛，在伊万不可置信的目光中挑衅的扬起发红的漂亮眉眼：

“····你害怕了？”

“怎么会。”他低笑一声，想起伊利亚那些个传遍了整个莫斯科的惯常把戏，随即恶狠狠扯开王耀的裙摆，握住他已经抬头的欲望：“这一定又是伊利亚的恶趣味吧？”  
不辨雌雄的美人难耐的呻吟起来，眼前的青年同伊利亚模样太过相像，令这一切看起来都像是一场绮梦，然而事实是他的爱人早已抛弃自己数年不闻不问，如今终于另娶他人。

他绝望地哭泣着，呻吟着被伊万伺弄着私处，冰封已久的身心忽然被这个与伊利亚一样拥有细软浅金色头发的小伙子焐的微微发烫。他带着湿润的泪痕主动吻上伊万柔软的唇，这举动让伊万激动极了，他迫不及待的解开自己的皮带，掏出早就已经硬到发痛的欲望，蹭进王耀的双腿间。  
早年行军打仗时也有士兵们耐不住寂寞互相做过，伊万曾对此嗤之以鼻，甚至经历了一个从恶心到漠视的过程，却从未因此产生什么绮艳的心思。  
如今，他直到现在才意识到自己也可以对男人兴起如此浓厚的欲望。他依依不舍的放开王耀，回到餐桌旁拿起那块配面包的黄油，室温下本就质地柔软的黄油很快被他顶送进王耀的穴口。那黄油立马被王耀肠道内热烫的体温融化，滑腻的流了伊万满手。  
“轻点…”他不甚自在的呻吟起来，伊万的手指破开许久未再经历人事的内部，这熟悉又陌生的情潮汹涌冲刷着王耀不甚清醒的大脑，令他感到害怕。然而伊万早就等不及了，他喘息着分开王耀的双腿，坚硬的欲望抵在王耀的穴口磨蹭了几下，便狠狠冲进了那柔软脆弱的甬道。  
“唔…”  
两人被这巨大的刺激同时激的闷哼一声，这真他妈太爽了！伊万在心底骂出一句脏话，硬挺的欲望被温暖的包裹起来，那阵阵吸吮与占有身下人的心理快感几乎让伊万立刻缴械。他赌气似的将自己一挺到底，王耀被这粗暴的动作与强烈快感刺激的叫喊出声，却立刻被伊万的吮吻堵住了嘴唇，伊万保持着这个动作大力征伐起来，王耀被堵住唇舌，只好随着动作无助的发出阵阵呜咽声。  
“我爱你。”伊万抽插着，王耀的穴口被捣弄的一片泥泞，“我爱你。”他动情的吸吮着对方的颈项与耳垂，嘴里喃喃着令人脸红耳赤的爱语：“你真棒，Yao，我爱你。”  
身下被重重贯穿，王耀难耐的尖叫起来，这久违的快感逐渐滋润了自己枯竭的内心，他的内部被狠狠填满，听着对方呢喃的情话，心底的空洞仿佛也跟着被一同填补起来，于是他流着泪，主动迎合起对方的动作来。伊万激动的揉捏住他的臀肉，大开大合的顶弄着，忽然感到身下人一个激灵，欲望被吸裹着狠狠绞住，霎时间舒爽到头皮发麻。  
“是这里吗？”他哑着嗓子将自己的欲望整根抽出，又重新冲撞进王耀湿软的甬道，王耀蹩着眉叫喊起来，神色竟分不清是痛苦还是极乐。  
他再度抽出自己，抵在入口不再动作。这令人迷醉的东方佳人私密的穴口已经被操弄的通红，滑腻的黄油混合着肠液滑落出来，大腿内侧一片泥泞。  
他凑近王耀的耳边，低哑的声线刺激的对方一个激灵：“是这里吗，嗯？”  
“…是…”王耀看上去像只初生的牡鹿，他低泣一声，柔顺的黑色长发已经凌乱的散开，几缕发丝落在脸颊，显得那美丽的面孔更加妖冶动人。伊万忽然将浑身瘫软的他拦腰抱起，令他坐在自己的腿上，随后松开力道，利用重力再度将其贯穿，王耀被伊万抛送着肆意顶弄，快感将他冲击的理智全无：“轻点！嗯唔…你轻点…”  
初尝情事的伊万怎么可能放过他，不久后王耀便在灭顶的快感里尖叫着泄了，那件白色的薄纱裙早已被揉成一团扔在二人脚边，华贵的水晶吊灯映照下，这场隐秘的情事还在进行。高潮过后的身体敏感至极，伊万的征伐使得他不适的呜咽起来，然而对方早已被浓厚的爱意与情欲冲昏头脑，王耀的呜咽声很快被他的动作顶弄成破碎的呻吟，透过二人紧紧嵌合的部位，他仿佛可以感受到自己体内的物件跳动着的脉搏，终于，在即将失去意识的时候，伊万狠狠顶撞几下，随后深埋在自己体内，汹涌着爆发了。  
射精后伊万却全然不想抽出自己，他赌气似的不愿从王耀身体里离开，仿佛那液体留在对方体内的时间久一些，自己就能多获得点隐秘而不可告人的满足感。他搂着王耀，几乎赤身裸体却丝毫不觉寒冷，相反的，他察觉到自己的内心前所未有的温暖起来，这是在残酷的战争结束多时后，第一次真正感到宁静与平和。

欢爱使他心神愉悦，但显然对于那具已经筋疲力尽的美丽身体而言似乎已经用量超标，他这才想起来，噢，自己可是个上过战场的士兵，而对方，只是个手不能提肩不能扛的大少爷，抑或说，小情妇。显然这不是个明智的尝试。  
我可从来就没有聪明过。伊万想，否则，他就不会赤身裸体地躺在伊利亚的情妇身边发愁了。  
他睡得很浅。天还没有大亮，但他们都醒着了，却紧贴着彼此，肉体亲昵无间地纠缠,可谁也不说话，只有交融一处的温暖的气息为彼此驱逐隆冬的寒意。  
王耀躺在他怀里，一动不动，垂着精致漂亮的眼眸，像是回味，又像是在忏悔。伊万不知道对方在想什么，但他不敢贸然打断这沉默，他害怕那张令他着迷的嘴里吐出让他心碎的言语，那倒不如维持现状的好。  
即便如此，他心里也明白得很，在看到对方的那一瞬间，自己就已经将灵魂向路西法双手奉上，至今仍不知悔改。这可悲的疯狂贯彻了他的余生。

可他依旧甘之如饴。

“你愿意和我一起生活吗？”伊万有些小心翼翼地收紧了环绕在对方纤细腰肢上的手臂。

“我会给你我全部的爱和忠诚。”伊万把头埋进王耀的脖子，贪婪地攫取他的气息，就像个不愿离开母亲怀抱的孩子一样迷茫，那紫水晶的眸子里空洞洞的，不知道在想些什么，但无疑他不愿看到窗外愈发明艳的日出晨光。

他呢喃道：“我发誓。”

 

王耀动了动嘴唇，却最终也没能说出一个字。终究他选择闭上双眼，沉沉睡去。

而多年后的他始终认为，这或许才是万劫不复的开始。

 

TBC


End file.
